The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yocovingtonxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fort Myers, Fla. and Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in February, 1997, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-4620, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-6145, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in July, 1998. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yocovington has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yocovingtonxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yocovingtonxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform and compact plant habit.
2. Strong and freely branching growth habit.
3. Dense dark green foliage.
4. Uniform and freely flowering habit.
5. Can be grown as a disbud or spray-type.
6. Early flowering, seven-week response time.
7. Large decorative-type inflorescences that are about 11.4 cm in diameter.
8. Bright yellow-colored ray florets.
9. Good postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for about three to four weeks in an interior environment.
10. Tolerant to high production temperatures.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have bright yellow ray florets wheras plants of the female parent selection have light bronze ray florets.
Compared to plants of the male parent selection, plants of the new Chrysanthemum have brighter yellow-colored ray florets and flower about one week earlier.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar McCahon""s Yellow 11-90, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,443. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar McCahon""s Yellow 11-90 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had shorter internodes and appeared denser and bushier than plants of the cultivar McCahin""s Yellow 11-90.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar McCahon""s Yellow 11-90.
3. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was brighter yellow than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar McCahon""s Yellow 11-90.
4. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more high temperature tolerant than plants of the cultivar McCahon""s Yellow 11-90.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Yellow Yosierra, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,247. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yellow Yosierra in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had darker green foliage than plants of the cultivar Yellow Yosierra.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Yellow Yosierra.
3. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was brighter yellow than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Yellow Yosierra.
4. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were much more high temperature tolerant than plants of the cultivar Yellow Yosierra.